Whether for traditional desktop computers or for newer portable devices (including smart phones), an alphanumeric keyboard is traditionally used to input commands and data. In the case of many newer portable devices, a virtual keyboard is selectively invoked in conjunction with touchscreen control to input individual alphanumeric characters. Despite the pervasive use of an alphanumeric keyboard, command and data entry is relatively inefficient and awkward, a problem only compounded by the small size of virtual keyboards employed for portable devices and with regional language and keyboard differences.
What is needed is a more efficient technique to input commands and data.
The subject matter defined by the enumerated claims may be better understood by referring to the following detailed description, which should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. This description of one or more particular embodiments, set out below to enable one to build and use various implementations of the technology set forth by the claims, is not intended to limit the enumerated claims, but to exemplify their application. Without limiting the foregoing, this disclosure provides several different examples of techniques used to input text or commands to a computing device based on pose or gesture detection. The various techniques can be embodied as software for performing these tasks, in the form of a portable device such as a smart phone or computer, in the form of a kiosk to provide remote data entry services, as a network-attached service or in another manner. While specific examples are presented, the principles described herein may also be applied to other methods, devices and systems as well.